El sustituto
by FyeahTwo
Summary: Advertencia: (Lemon). La historia de una chica llamada Silver que conoce el amor de su vida en donde menos lo esperaba (Matt Bomer). Es el primer Fic que hacemos, espero y les guste. Los capítulos no serán muy largos, puesto que, tampoco queremos hacer una Fic muy larga... Comenten que les parece y aceptamos críticas constructivas xx - Fyeahtwo -
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Y ahí estaba yo sentada en medio de la clase como una chica anormal, aquella que jamás hace un solo ruido y que jamás hace un movimiento al menos que sea necesario. Realmente odiaba comportarme como una inmadura, además era mi último año en la preparatoria y no creo que la universidad sea lugar para gente que se comporta así o quizá yo era lo bastante rara y diferente como para pensar de esa manera.

Apenas iniciaba el semestre y todos ya sabían que sucedería y que maestros nuevos les iba a asignar a cada uno, en lo personal yo había elegido las materias más difíciles, ya que me prefería mejorar mis notas, sólo había elegido una fácil, dibujo, no era algo que me apasionara mucho pero mi mente siempre se encontraba tan ocupada y esto era lo único que me relajaba de toda la rutina diaria que constaba del colegio, puesto que, mi vida de por sí ya era bastante normal y fácil. Mis padres son dueños de una empresa muy reconocida aquí en Los Ángeles y siempre están ocupados por lo que nunca se encuentran en casa y dejan todo en manos del personal de casa, tampoco tengo hermanos que cuidar por lo que estoy prácticamente sola, y estudiar es algo que me mantenía ocupada.

Considero que a mi edad soy lo bastante aburrida, pero pese a eso tenía a Anne , una chica pelirroja, alta, sencilla, y con bastante sentido del humor, ella es mi única gran amiga, crecimos prácticamente juntas, sus padres son socios y vecinos de los míos desde hace ya varios años, por lo que Anne tenía que quedarse en mi casa, pues ella tampoco tiene hermanos, creo que es la única persona en el mundo capaz de soportar mi forma de ser, por eso la adoro.

-Creo que el Test indica que tendré cinco hijos- dijo Anne mientras juega con su cabello

-Vamos Anne! No puedes creerte esas mentiras o ¿sí? – Sonreí – Lo más seguro es que te termines casando con alguno de los hijos de los socios de tus padres-

-Por supuesto que no Silver – afirmó – Yo me quedaré sola por el resto de mi vida- noté como Anne se aguantaba la risa.

- Entonces… tal vez deba sentirme culpable por haberte metido ideas en la cabeza y es que el hablar contigo en estos momento es como si hablara con otra yo –

- Silver no digas tonterías, sólo estoy bromeando, de hecho creo que saldré con Chat al cine o algo así –

- ¿Chat? … bueno él es un buen chico, me gusta para ti se verían bien juntos-

Anne se acercó hacia mí y me tomó de los brazos –Silver, en serio, nunca por un segundo… no se … no has pensado en salir con alguien? Digo, es que siempre tienes tantos chicos tras de ti y tu siempre con un "no" de respuesta... –

-Pero es gente ingenua Anne, chicos que sólo buscan sexo y ya- Afirmé, aunque en el fondo yo sabí que eso no era verdad, eran chicos atractivos y con buena reputación, pero ninguno despertaba en mi algo especial realmente.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? He salido con más de un chico y jamás me han quedado mal, no mientas Silver, lo que pasa es que crees que se aburrirán de ti o alguna tontería parecida-

Esas palabras eran dolorosas pero ciertas, yo no tenía experiencia con chicos, jamás había estado con uno de ninguna forma posible porque yo era una idiota que pensaba que al querer charlar un momento con algún chico, iba a ser lo bastante aburrida como para que me dejase plantada sin haber llegado a nada.

-¿Lo ves? Te sientes insegura de ti misma-

- Bueno Anne, ya no pensaré en esas tonterías sólo porque tú me estás atormentando cada vez que digo algo sobre chicos, es sólo que no dejo de pensar que nadie quiere estar con una aburrida como yo-

-BASTA SILVER! – Me interrumpe Anne soltándome de los brazos –No eres aburrida, si fueras aburrida ninguno de esos chicos se fijaría en ti, además si fueras como dices, yo tampoco sería tu mejor amiga... piénsalo… sólo quiero que encuentres a alguien pronto-.

Anne tenía razón, yo estaba exagerando, tal vez me había convertido así por la ausencia de mis padres, pues siempre estaba sola, claro, hasta que llego Anne a mi vida, por eso ella es tan importante para mí, y a veces me deja en claro muchas cosas sin guardárselas, y eso me deja pensando la mayoría de las veces, cómo el estar con alguien… ¿pero con quién? Después de todo no hay algún chico por ahí que llame mi atención.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Empezaba la semana del último curso y muchos de los profesores apenas regresaban de vacaciones, prácticamente no habían nuevos, gran parte ya daban clases aquí, pero eso no era algo que me importaba mucho, yo solo quería saber que nuevos temas se iban a dar a conocer y por supuesto dar mi máximo. También estaba lo suficiente feliz, ya que, hoy me tocaba curso de dibujo a última hora y deseaba que las horas pasaran más y más rápido. Después de una larga espera sonó la campana – Por fin lo mejor del día- suspiré mientras se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, realmente necesitaba despejar mi mente y sobre todo quería aprovechar para meditar lo que Anne me había dicho antes, probablemente me pondría a dibujar al "chico perfecto" según yo.

Tome mis cosas y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, quería conseguir la última banca, puesto que era la más solitaria y la más silenciosa. Al entrar al salón pude percibir una aroma a lápices de carbón y madera nueva de los bancos enormes, sólo faltaba ver el rostro del profesor Jim W., un anciano hippie bastante simpático con enormes barbas blancas y siempre usando sandalias de plástico baratas, bastante sencillo pero algo loco, quizá uno de mis profesores favoritos. Tomé mi lugar para esperar la llegada del profesor W. esperaba ansiosa por ver qué tontería diría está vez.

-Buenas tardes chicos, soy el profesor Mattew Staton Bomer, si bien, sólo díganme Matt o profesor Matt…

-Am… ¿y en donde está Jim? – interrumpió un chico llamado Nick que se encontraba en las primeras bancas

-AH! Si claro, el profesor Woodring fue víctima de una picadura de medusa en temporada vacacional, o al menos eso fue lo que se me informó a mí, por lo que lo sustituiré un par de días o semanas tal vez, no se preocupen … así que hoy tomen clase libre-

Diablos, no iba a ser lo mismo sin Woodring… creo que estaba considerando eso de dibujar al "chico perfecto" ya que la clase era libre, aunque iba a ser vergonzoso si alguien se acercaba a ver lo que estaría haciendo, decidí optar por pensar en otra cosa pero nada se me ocurría, lo mejor sería pedirle una opinión a el nuevo sustituto y tal vez ponerlo a prueba un poco, pues suele pasar que pese a que es un colegio con prestigio, contratan al primer idiota que se cruza en frente.

Decidí acercarme lentamente hasta donde estaba el sustituto, me percaté que había tirado una enorme caja roja llena de lápices especiales B2 y HB de la colección de Woodring, la mayoría ya bastante viejos y rotos.

-¿Le puedo ayudar?- le dije en un tono silencioso.

-No creo que sea necesario, ya terminé, creo que Jim debería ser más ordenado… - sacudió sus rodillas y al voltearme a ver me regaló una enorme sonrisa – pero… gracias aun así ¿Tú eres? -Pero que me pasa- pensé en ese momento, pues al ver su enorme sonrisa pude percatarme de lo guapo, más bien hermoso que era, perfecto tal vez, me había quedado helada por completo.

-Er… Silver, sí me llamo Silver- dude- pero que tonta! Ahora pensará que soy la alumna más estúpida de Woodring- pensé.

- ¿Silver? Muy bello, ¿necesitas algo? – me afirmó manteniendo la misma sonrisa de hacia un rato.

-No… bueno sí… pero ya no, bueno es que noté lo de los lápices y vi que nadie lo ayudaba entonces… - le dije algo nerviosa.

-Parece que alguien no está siendo honesta con el profesor Bomer… - se inclinó hacia mí y me hablo despacio – Si tienes alguna duda dime, para eso estoy aquí , además, puedes llamarme Matt– posó su mano en mi cabeza y revolvió un poco mi cabello.

Dios nunca nadie había tenido tanta influencia sobre mí, me sentía tan avergonzada por haber dudado hasta de mi propio nombre, realmente no había notado lo perfecto que era, lo peor de todo era que de cualquier manera posible era mi profesor, digamos que era alguien mayor que yo y pensar todas estas cosas me asustaban, debía contarle pronto a Anne, así que tome mi teléfono móvil y le llamé – En mi casa, ahora no preguntes- le ordené. Tomé mi audi, que había sido regalo de mis padres, y aceleré lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa, para sorpresa cuando llegué, el ama de llaves ya le estaba abriendo a Anne, le hice una señal para que supiera que la vería en mi recamara y asistió, así mismo entró.

-Silver! – Me saludó dándome un abrazo amistoso - ¿Qué sucede? Te noté bastante preocupada cuéntamelo todo… acaso encontraste a alguien … pero aguarda TAN PRONTO-exclamó burlonamente mientras que se dejaba caer en la cama.

-He… bueno yo … no en realidad no es nada, de hecho sólo te llamé para qué me contaras sobre tu día, el mío ya sabes aburrido como siempre- mentí.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad Silver? … - se quedó pensativa por unos segundos – Bueno, ya sabes, Chat y yo empezamos a salir desde hoy en la mañana, lo del cine fue un éxito- sonrió

-Oh! Annie no sabes lo mucho que me alegro, yo… ya sabes aún no, aunque la clase de dibujo …-

-Oye!- me interrumpió- Escuché que alguien está sustituyendo a JimWoo, y dicen que todas las maestras están detrás del sustituto – Anne se empezó a acercar a mí – Y es que dicen que es … - suspiró – BASTANTE GUAPO! ¿Qué tu no vas en esa clase? ¿Qué sabes tú?- arqueó una ceja.

Sabía que de igual forma, tarde o temprano tenía que contarle a Anne sobre lo sucedido, de todas formas ya se había hecho bastante notorio que ella no me estaba creyendo en nada.

-Pues… si así es – dije por lo bajo – Es perfecto, sus sonrisa- le dije mientras suspiraba por cada recuerdo de Matt que llegaba a mí.

-SILVER! ¿Te atrae el profesor? Pero… bueno no lo he visto y no sé qué tan viejo pueda estar, además como se atreve a seducirte…-

-¡ANNE BASTA! Yo nunca dije que Matt me sedujo, sólo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras de alumno a profesor y eso es todo, además la atraída soy yo, y tampoco es viejo, tendrá como unos treinta más o menos – no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Así que se llama Matt… mmmm digamos que no es profesor Matt ¿no? ya no hay respeto– replicó.

-¿Anne ya! Él me dijo que podía llamarle así –

-¿Así? Y me supongo que sólo a ti porque eres la única alumna hermosa de la clase ¿no? Pues te diré algo Silver… I-N-V-E-S-T-I-G-A-L-O, averigua un poco sobre él, a lo mejor le interesas–

-¿Estás loca? – En ese momento no podía aguantarme la risa – No voy a averiguarlo, si mis padres se enteraran que salgo con alguien mayor, sobre todo un profesor ME MATAN!-

-Discúlpame Silver pero la única persona que se hace cargo de ti soy yo, y por mi parte tienes mi permiso, es más yo te ayudaré a investigar, justo estoy pensando en cambiarme a dibujo-

-Anne estás loca, nadie hará nada y punto- afirmé.

-Pues yo sí y fin de la conversación, debo ir a casa a comer, te adoro Silver, te veo mañana con Matt- Susurró, y así Anne salió por la puerta de mi cuarto con una enorme sonrisa malévola que en lo personal me asustaba mucho, además el decir que Matt era perfecto no significaba que me atraía, ni siquiera lo conocía, y me asustaba pensar que Anne haría lo posible por sacar información, pues ella nunca se andaba con cuentos y con tal de que yo saliera con alguien haría hasta lo imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

-Creo que se te cayó esto- me dijo Matt mientras recogía una goma.

-Gracias… creo que su cabello se alborotó más de lo debido- le dije mientras me ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo y acomodarle su hermosa cabellera.

Me tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios lentamente a los míos – ¿Siempre eres así de perfecta? -Entonces posó sus labios sobre los míos y lentamente metió su lengua para después…

¡Ring! ¡Ring! Sonó el despertador, eran las 6:00 AM– ¿QUÉ?- grité furiosa, el sonido era tan molesto, nunca había tenido la necesidad de escuchar el despertador porque siempre me despertaba mucho antes y lo terminaba apagando antes de que sonara, pero hoy fue diferente, pero lo que más me molestaba era que estaba teniendo un sueño nada más y nada menos que con el profesor sustituto, realmente no importaba mucho soñar con alguien del que había estado hablado todo el día, pero lo estaba besando ¿Qué clase de sueño pervertido era ese?. Me alisté lo más rápido que pude, bebí un vaso de jugo que la nana había dejado y me dirigí al Audi prácticamente corriendo y aceleré.

Al llegar al Colegio noté que Anne estaba en la oficina del director Ramsay, por lo que me acerqué para ver si todo estaba bien.

-¿Annie todo bien?- le susurré

-Silver ¿Qué te dije que haría? – me dijo en tono serio mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¡ANNE!- levanté la voz –Sabía que no bromeabas pero también sabía que no eras capaz de hacerlo ¡Basta! No lo hagas – le dije preocupada y molesta a la vez, sabía que cambiarse a dibujo era una opción, pero no tenía idea que ya estaba decidida, no sabía si ahorcarla o tirarme al suelo y hacer berrinches como una niña pequeña.

-Silver… sólo quiero ayudarte y lo sabes, seré lo más discreta posible, además ya firme la solicitud de cambio y por favor tranquilízate no es para tanto- Me dedicó una sonrisa y me abrazó.

Respondí a su abrazo pero eso no significaba que no estuviese molesta, me quería morir, porque sabía perfectamente que Anne es la última persona en ser discreta, y muchas tonterías pasaban por mi mente en ese momento, por qué cualquier movimiento en falso y todo el Colegio se enteraría que la alumna "ejemplar" Silver Taylor pensaba que el sustituto Bomer era perfecto. Pensar en todas esas cosas había hecho que mis mejillas se pusieran de un tono rosa bastante llamativo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Srita. Silver está usted bien? – Preguntó la profesora Jones que estaba dando clases de Matemáticas mientras yo estaba en un pequeño trance pensando en cosas estúpidas que podrían suceder si Anne arruinaba algo.

- Eh… ah… ¡Sí!- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa exageradamente fingida.

-Entonces, pasé a la pizarra y resuelva el problema matemático por favor- arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué? Siquiera había puesto atención a algo, no sabía cómo resolverlo, además me puse nerviosa y sentía la presión de todos los que estaban ahí en el salón mirándome y susurrando cualquier cosa sobre mí.

-Profesora Jones… yo… no sé hacerlo- respondí dudosa pero en tono molesto.

La profesora Jones entre cerro los ojos – Silver, eres una estupenda alumna, de los mejores que tiene este colegio, y no se en que estabas pensando pero… por favor ve a la oficina principal y diles que te den algún té o algo para que relajes esa mente ¿Rápido Silver!-

Me puse de pie lo más aprisa y camine a zancadas hasta la oficina principal, y ahí estaba Lucy, una chica rubia bastante joven y guapa con la que llevaba varios años de amistad, pues siempre cubría a Anne de los problemas en los que solía meterse cuándo íbamos en primaria y cómo yo estaba todo el tiempo con ella hicimos buena amistad juntas.

-¿Pero mira nada más quién está por aquí?- me dijo Lucy mientras dejaba de escribir en el ordenador.

-Hola Lucy, pues ya ves, me envió Jones…-

-¡Ah! Así que la del problema eres tú y no Anne, pero ¿tú? – se sorprendió al ver que la del problema era yo.

-Estaba algo distraída y Jones pensó que era buena idea venir aquí y tomarme un té-

-Mmm… Esa profesora es bastante irritable, es la que más alumnos envía con el director y bueno ya sabes que Ramsay es un hijo de puta, pero bueno ten este vaso, cuidado ya tiene el agua caliente, las bolsitas de té están en el segundo cajón del escritorio pegado al archivero-

-Gracias, y cuéntame que tal van las cosas por aquí- le di un sorbo al té pero estaba muy caliente aún y tomé asiento en una pequeña silla vieja frente al escritorio de Lucy.

-Pues ya sabes, acomodando papeleos de los nuevos alumnos y asistiendo al comedor con todos los profesores…- suspiró

-Creí que odiabas ir al comedor ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-

-¡RAMSAY!- alzó la vos mientras tiraba de algunos cabellos que le salían de los costados de la cabeza.

Comencé a reírme sin parar por la expresión de Lucy, sus caras eran los bastante graciosa como para hacer reír a la mismísima profesora Jones y quizá a Ramsay, si tan sólo la hubiesen visto.

-Hermosa risa-

La piel se me erizó por completo cuándo supe que esas palabras salían de la boca del sustituto, entonces intenté dejar el vaso en el escritorio pero lo tropecé y todo el té se empezó a derramar sobre mis piernas.

-¡Diablos, pero que idiota soy!- exclamé, me estaba quemando el maldito té y para colmo mis mejillas estaban aún más rojas que cuando me había quedado petrificada en el salón, sólo pude ver como Lucy saltó de la silla y Matt se dirigió hacía mi con cara de preocupación.

-¡Llévala a la enfermería Bomer! – grito Lucy

-Duele mucho- chillé

Entonces Matt me ayudo a ponerme de pie y sorpresivamente me tomo de las piernas y al mismo tiempo recargo sus manos en mi espalda para cargarme como una niña pequeña –Tranquila te llevaré rápido a la enfermería- me sonrió, entonces intenté devolverle la sonrisa pero me ardía mucho y sólo me quejaba cada vez más.

-¡Auch! ¡auch! ¡auch!- chillaba hasta que por fin llegamos a la enfermería, para sorpresa no había nadie, entonces Matt me puso sobre una camilla –Ya no aguanto más- le dije porque el ardor me estaba matando. Entonces tomó unas toallitas, las humedeció, levanto un poco mi falda y las puso sobre la piel colorada y caliente –Esto estará mejor-me aseguró Matt mientras posaba su mano por en sima de la mía–Iré por la enfermera-.

-¡NO!- Grite mientras chillaba y le apretaba de la mano fuertemente –No me deje morir aquí sola por favor-

Entonces Matt comenzó a reírse – Tranquila, será rápido no tardare, sólo debo buscar a alguien porque no sé qué tanto grado tengan tus quemaduras, aunque no parece nada grave realmente- aseguró

Solté su mano lentamente y cerré los ojos –No tardé mucho ¿sí? Si no encuentra a nadie regrese por favor-

Pero en justo en ese momento sonó la campana y entro la enfermera Florence, que era la encargada.

-¡Silver! Vine en cuanto Lucy me contó que se te había caído té en sima-

-Le coloqué toallitas húmedas para cesar el ardor enfermera Florence- dijo Matt mientras sonreía agradablemente

-Muy bien Matt, deberías quedarte trabajando en este colegio y ya no sólo de sustituto- le coqueteó Florence.

-¡Auch! Sigo aquí- chillé para captar la atención, pues me incomodaba la actitud de Florence con Matt.

-Bueno creo que debo irme a dar clases ahora o me meteré en problemas, enfermera Florence cuide a Silver por favor-

-No se preocupe, usted ya hizo casi todo lo que necesitaba, ahora sólo debe quedarse todo el día aquí hasta la salida, ¿me oíste Silver?- Florence le guiñó un ojo a Mattew

-Sí entiendo enfermera- le dije en tono un poco agresivo – Gracias profesor Matt- dije por lo bajo mientras me sonrojaba, entonces me sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Ahora debía quedarme todo el día en la aburrida enfermería, pero que rayos, la enfermería no era tan aburrida como yo, habían muchos posters pegados con información sobre el cuerpo humano, plantas y lo que parecía una tabla periódica ¿Era un laboratorio o una enfermería?. Después recordé que había quedado de nuevo cómo una completa idiota frente a Matt, pero ¿Por qué me importaba tanto darle una buena impresión a él? No me gustaba, eso ya estaba más que claro, pero su sonrisa, su amabilidad ¡BASTA! No podía estar ni un minuto si no pensaba en él.

Ya habían pasado el receso y quedaba una hora nada más para salir huyendo de ese lugar que se estaba volviendo cada vez más aterrador, pues ni siquiera Florence estaba ahí para cuidarme, siempre estaba sola, pero ahora necesitaba a alguien para abrazar, me estaba poniendo algo caprichosa, además Anne tampoco sabía que estaba ahí, entonces pensé en llamarle, y ahí fue cuando me acordé que mi bolso lo había dejado en el salón de clases, más idiota no podía ser. Sonó la campana de salida, entonces supe que ya era hora de salir corriendo, retiré las toallitas de mis piernas y me puse los zapatos.

-Oye déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Matt mientras entraba por la puerta de la enfermería algo agitado.

-Mattew… digo profesor Matt- Entonces se puso de rodillas y me puso los zapatos.

-Corrí los más rápido posible a tú salón para que no dejaran tu bolso… tuve que investigar cuál era el tuyo- rió por lo bajo.

-Usted hizo esto por… ¡Gracias!- me sonrojé y le di un abrazo.

-Espero te mejores Silver ¿Tienes auto o te llevo a casa?-

-Eh… no no gracias tengo auto- En ese momento odie tener auto, así él me hubiese llevado a casa y esa idea hacia que mi mente estallará en mil pedazos.

-Entonces sólo te ayudare a llegar, vamos- me sonrió como la primera vez que hablé con él, y eso me hizo volver a creer y pensar lo perfecto que era. Esta vez sólo recargue el brazo en su cuello y caminé a saltitos hacia el Audi.

-Te veo luego Silver, mejórate- y se despidió

Me subí al auto y espere hasta ver a donde llegaba, note que su auto era un Mercedes negro último modelo, Dios se veía tan sexy montado en ese auto. Matt se había comportado tan bien conmigo y no sabía por qué.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

El ardor había pasado, me había quedado dormida, noté que eran las 00:30 de la madrugada, tomé el teléfono móvil y pude ver que Anne me había estado llamando toda la tarde, también había una nota: "Silver vine a verte pero estabas dormida, Lucy me contó del incidente con el té y de COF COF Matt… digo profesor Matt, mejórate ¿sí? Mañana te veo – Annie x". Dios, creo que Anne esperaba más información de lo ocurrido con el sustituto que de la quemadura, empecé a bostezar pero ya no tenía sueño, creo que había descansado lo suficiente, entré al baño para lavarme la cara y note que mi mejilla derecha tenía un beso –Mamá- suspiré, ni siquiera había podido cenar con mis padres por estar durmiendo, tampoco sabía si se habían preocupado de mi accidente pero ¡Bah! había sido una simple quemadura, entonces sequé mi cara y volví a la cama para ver si lidiaba nuevamente con el sueño.

-Silver, eres tan hermosa, perfecta, me enamoras - susurraba Matt mientras frotaba lentamente su dedo sobre mis labios que morían por besarlo.

-Bésame- susurré –Te necesito- y entonces…

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- grité mientras me aferraba a las sábanas. Era la segunda vez que soñaba pervertidamente con Matt, vi el reloj y faltaban diez minutos para ir al Colegio, desactivé el despertador y me vestí. Desayuné y preferí tomar el autobús porque aún era muy temprano y podía llegar a tiempo. Mientras caminaba noté que el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, al parecer iba a ser un día lluvioso y yo había optado por irme en autobús sin una sombrilla o algo que me cubriera, pero estaba lejos de mi casa cómo para volver. Cuando llegue al Colegio Anne me estaba esperando en las bancas de la entrada.

-¡Silver! ¿Viste mi recado? Te fui a ver pero dormías y también estuve llamando- me dijo con tono de preocupación, pero sabía que Anne quería saber más que mi accidente.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte Anne, fue sólo un momento de descuido… ya sabes que eso le pasa a cualquiera- le contaba mientras daba zancadas más rápido para llegar al salón de clases y que no me preguntara nada que me incomodara.

-Bueno… Silver… al parecer ya llegaste a tu salón, te veo en dibujo- me sonrió y se fue corriendo. Entonces ahí fue cuándo recordé que hoy me tocaba esa clase a última hora y que vería a Matt y también sabía que lo más probable era que me preguntaría sobre mi estado de salud y Anne estaría ahí escuchándolo todo y haciendo sus conclusiones absurdas.

Todo el día me la había pasado mirando el reloj y esperando que sucediera un milagro y se detuviera el tiempo para que no llegara dibujo, pero al parecer eso sólo era un deseo de mi imaginación porque la manecilla estaba a punto de llegar a las 12:00 am. Tocaron la campana y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundo para prepararme de lo que viniese a continuación, tomé mi bolso y salí lentamente del salón viendo hacía todos lados para ver si Anne no estaría por ahí esperándome, al principio parecía que no pero cuándo doble al pasillo A3 salió de la nada, aunque noté que Chat estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-Psst … Silver necesito tu ayuda- me dijo Anne mientras me jalaba hacia un rincón

-¿Qué harás ahora Anne? No voy a meterme en más problemas ¿ok?- le dije mientras trataba de quitar su mano de mi brazo.

-Silver sólo quiero que le digas a tu "novio" Matt que no llegué hoy al Colegio ¡Por favor!-

-Eso significa que me meteré en problemas… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- arquee una ceja

-Me iré con Chat a su casa, sus padres no estarán y pues… iremos a ver películas-

-¿A sí que a ver películas? No sé si sepas pero eso es una trampa para ya sabes…-

-Es mi novio Silver, ahora debo irme, sólo ayúdame prometo devolverte el favor- Me dio un beso y se fue corriendo. Realmente me preocupaba Anne, pues no sabía si Chat pensaba pasarse de listo con ella, aunque sabía que él no era un chico malo, pero Anne era muy linda en todos los aspectos y no creo que se resistiera en no hacer nada estando con ella ahí solos, pero lo peor es que de cualquier forma me convenía que se fuera porque así no sabría nada de lo ocurrido con Matt.

Corrí hasta el salón de dibujo porque ya iba con atraso, cuándo llegue todos estaban haciendo la actividad que Matt había dejado, él no estaba así que entre y noté que mi lugar estaba vacío, saqué mi material, tiré mi bolso al suelo al lado de mi banca y me puse a hacer un boceto de lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

-¡Silver! ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi entrar… ¿Cómo sigues? Creí que no vendrías hoy al Colegio- Mi piel se puso de gallina cuándo supe que Matt estaba tan cerca de mi haciéndome todas esas preguntas y eso me hacía pensar que de alguna forma yo le importaba, voltee a verlo y estaba ahí, justo al lado de mí, con esa sonrisa que podría jurar que yo era la única persona a la que se la dedicaba y a nadie más.

-Profesor Mattew… Se me hizo un poco tarde y respecto a la quemadura ya está del color de mi piel nuevamente, por eso decidí venir hoy, por cierto Anne no vino hoy a clases- le expliqué sin dejarlo de ver directamente a sus enormes ojos grises.

-Me alegra mucho Silver, me alegra verte de nuevo, te dejo para que sigas trabajando y gracias por avisarme sobre Anne, al parecer hoy iba a ser su primer día aquí, lástima que no viniera-

"Me alegra verte de nuevo" esas palabras, esas simples palabras hicieron que mi yo interno saltara de alegría, y por supuesto no pude evitar el cambio de color en mi rostro, al menos esta vez Matt se había alejado un poco y ya no se daría cuenta de mi coloración.

Sonó la campana, era hora de irse y empezaban a escucharse truenos y uno que otro relámpago había alumbrado el salón algunas cuantas veces, el problema era que yo era lo bastante miedosa cómo para ponerme a llorar de tan sólo oír alguno retumbar en mis oídos y para colmo hoy no llevaba auto, al menos dentro del Audi me iba a sentir algo protegida si hubiesen más truenos. Guardé mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude para no perder el autobús, al llegar al estacionamiento un relámpago iluminó todo el cielo, árboles y autos del lugar y empezó a soplar el viento fuertemente, entonces un trueno cayó, era el sonido más horrible, podía jurar que había caído justo al lado mío y empezó a llover, entonces me agache, cerré los ojos y me tape los oídos mientras pasaba el terrible trueno, en eso sentí que alguien se acercó a mí y me cubría con un suéter negro, abrí los ojos y era Matt, entonces cayó otro trueno y comencé a chillar pero Mattew me abrazó con fuerza y me alentó para que me pusiera de pie.

-¡Silver! Dónde está tu auto-me decía subiendo la voz para que lo escuchara

-¡No traje auto hoy!- Me aferraba más a él, pues caían más truenos, entonces me empezó a dirigir hasta su Mercedes, me abrió la puerta y entré rápido, él corrió hasta la otra puerta y entró.

-Estuvo cerca- Su voz sonaba agitada

-Lo siento profesor, odio los relámpagos, en especial los truenos destruye oídos- Seguía asustada

-Tranquila… te llevaré a casa, por favor sólo dime el camino- me sonrió

El sustituto Mattew Staton "Hermoso" Bomer me había salvado de haber muerto bajo la lluvia y además iba a llevarme a casa, y no me lo estaba preguntando más bien lo estaba haciendo por sí mismo, pero ¿Por qué es tan atento conmigo?, quizá era momento de preguntárselo, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad y Mattew arrancó a toda velocidad mientras yo le explicaba cómo llegar a casa, cuando terminé de explicarle intentaba mirar hacia la ventanilla para que no se diera cuenta de lo apenada que estaba.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?- sonrió levemente

-Pues… no tengo problema con eso-reí por lo bajo

-¿Te gusta Coldplay?-

-Me encanta Coldplay- Sonreí mientras miraba hacia la ventanilla nuevamente

Entonces encendió la radio, apretó Play y comenzó a sonar Clocks –¿Perfecta para un día de lluvia no crees Silver?- , asentí con la cabeza. Después de un buen tramo llegamos a mi casa y se estacionó justo en frente del portón.

-Bueno creo que llegamos-

-Sí, aquí es, gracias Profesor Matt- le estreche la mano como signo de agradecimiento –Fue un placer escuchar Coldplay con usted- reí y salí del auto.

-¡El placer fue mío Silver!- gritaba desde el auto

No cabía duda de que Mattew era bastante bello conmigo, y también lentamente yo me estaba empezando a enamorar de un completo extraño, más bien del guapísimo sustituto.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Por fin llegó el fin de semana y no había sabido nada de Anne. Sonó la puerta de mi recamara -Señorita Silver su amiga Annie ha venido a verla- dijo la nana

-Dígale que suba por favor- Y asintió la cabeza, llamó a Anne para que subiera, ahora si tenía que soltar la sopa de lo que me había pasado

-Hola Silver, ¿Qué tal?- sonrió

-Si te refieres a la herida, prácticamente ya sanó…-

- ¡Me alegro mucho!… ¿No tienes que contarme algo más?-

-No sé, ¿A qué te refieres?- le dije evadiendo su cuestionario sarcástico

-¡HAY SILVER YA! Cuéntame sobre Matt, supe que te llevo cargada hasta la enfermería- Anne comenzó a jugar con una almohada morada mientras reía por lo bajo esperando respuesta alguna.

-Si así es, también me cubrió con su suéter mientras llovía, me salvó de los truenos, llevo mi bolso hasta donde estaba, preguntó por mi estado de salud y me trajo hoy a casa mientras escuchábamos Clocks de Coldplay ¿Contenta?- puse los ojos en blanco

-Silver…- dijo en con tono de impresión mientras se quedaba pensando

-Mande- respondí secamente

-¿No te das cuenta imbécil? El tipo se muere por ti, y está haciendo todo lo posible por llamar tu atención… Date cuenta-

-Anne no hagas tus jodidas conclusiones antes de tiempo-Me molesté

-¿¡ANTES DE TIEMPO!? Si basta con lo que me estás contando para darme cuenta que le gustas ¿Por qué tú? No tengo la menor idea pero le gustas… Además estás preciosa Silver-

-Hay Anne por el amor de dios, él sólo ha estado siendo amable conmigo, ciertamente nos hemos topado en ocasiones en las que me sucede algo y se ofrece a ayudar, pero eso es cosa del tiempo yo que sé-

-¿Del tiempo? No Silver no, más bien del destino, es decir, pareciese que el tipo está ahí viendo el momento justo para aparecer y ayudarte, no te hagas de la vista gorda-

-… ¡OK! Tienes razón, es mucha coincidencia y ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡ME ENCANTA MATT! Lo supe desde que me salvó de los truenos- confesé

-Lo sé Silver, sólo quería que confirmaras, por qué te cuesta trabajo aceptar algo tan simple como eso, además, estoy segura que el tipo te gusta desde el primer día que lo viste- Rió por lo bajo

-Bien… y según usted maestra del amor ¿Qué me aconseja hacer? ¿Crees que deba besarlo o tal vez enseñar un poco más de mí?- Le dije en tono sarcástico

-¿Cómo? ¿Te animarás? ¡DIOS SILVER! Toma esto… - Anne empezó a sacar una pegatina color rosada en forma de flor de su bolso azul, al parecer no había captado el sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es eso?- arquee una ceja

-Léelo tonta-

Tomé la pegatina y en ella estaba escrito un teléfono y una dirección, y si más no me equivocaba era la letra de Lucy, entonces supe que lo que estaba ahí escrito, eran los datos de Mattew, pero claro, Anne seguramente le había preguntado a Lucy sobre Matt y en respuesta le había dado esto. Estaba de muerte, realmente estaba molesta con Anne, lo que había hecho ponía en peligro mi reputación porque ahora Lucy iba a sospechar de mis sentimientos hacia Matt.

-¿Y?- preguntó Anne poniendo una cara feliz exageradísima.

-Pues… ¿Quieres saber que pienso de esto Annie?- sonreí -Pienso que de todas las ideas estúpidas que has puesto en práctica ¡ESTA ES LA QUE SE LLEVA EL PREMIO ANNE! ¿En qué estabas pensando? A ver… ya sé que quieres ayudarme y está bien, pero ¿esto? ¿Por qué tenías que preguntárselo directamente a Lucy? Respóndeme-

-Silver tranquila, no le dije que era para ti, sólo le dije lo que haría con Chat y le pedí el número de Matt para supuestamente marcarle y decirle que estaba enferma, pero terminó dándome su dirección ¡PLANEE BIEN TODO NO ME JUZGUEZ! Últimamente me tratas muy mal Silver-

-Anne…-Me acerqué y le di un abrazo –Es sólo que todo esto con Matt, estoy confundida y no sé, aceptar lo que siento por él me hace sentir un poco mal-

-¿Mal? No hay nada de malo que te guste alguien un poco más grande que tú, además es atento, inteligente, guapo, sexy… me lo como a besos-

-¡Anne! ¿Y tú como sabes que es inteligente?-

-Bueno… lo dije para que sonara más perfecto- Reímos a carcajadas

Sinceramente estaba muy agradecida de Anne, porque no había hecho las cosas tan mal para conseguir los datos de Matt, después de todo no tenía pensado hacer nada con ellos, mejor iba a dejar las cosas tal cuál estaban, si se daba algo bien y si no, pues no sería la primera vez.

Mi fin de semana estaba siendo un río de pensamientos que fluían con rapidez en mi cabeza, que no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa, sólo Matt, Matt y Matt ¿Tan enamorada estaba?, y luego me quedaba observando la pegatina rosada, por sí me animaba, pero mis deseos me bloqueaban al instante que me decidía, en eso sonó el teléfono móvil, era Anne…

-Hola Silver, ayer olvidé decirte que Chat vendría a la piscina ¿Quieres venir un rato? Prometo no hacer escenitas, ven, total estas a unos cuantos pasos-

-Creo que no me vendría tan mal… voy en un rato, nos vemos-

Ir a la piscina me ayudaría un poco a relajarme y dejar de pensar en Mattew, tomé mis cosas y bajé corriendo las escaleras, y pude notar que mis padres estaban atendiendo a unas visitas o socios tal vez, me dirigí a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera, le comenté a la nana que saldría y recorrí todo el jardín hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta que daba con la piscina de Anne. Y ahí estaba ella y Chat, los saludé, me quité el pequeño vestido estampado que cargaba y me tire un clavado sin más.

-¡Al parecer la sirena casi muere!- gritó Chat

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le dije mientras retiraba el cabello de mi rostro

-Por qué ni siquiera dejaste que te diera el sol un rato- Empezó a reírse junto con Anne

-Es que lo necesitaba- Sonreí, me sumergí y seguí dando unas vueltas en la piscina

Después de un rato vi que Anne entró a la casa unos minutos, y cuándo salió traía con ella unas botellas de vodka y jugo de piña, Chat le echó una mano y empezaron a preparar bebidas, esto no se iba a poner nada bien, pues Anne ebria era muy dramática.

-¿Una?- Preguntó Chat mientras señalaba la botella.

-OK, pero no le pongas tanto- afirmé –Ni a la de Anne- dije por lo bajo mientras salía del agua. Nos acomodamos en la mesita de campo y comenzamos a charlar mientras bebíamos. Ya había pasado un buen rato y me empezaba a sentir mareada, pues Chat cada cinco minutos hacia más y más preparaciones, esto ya no iba bien.

-Sil… Silver… ¿Crees que sería buen esposo para Anne?- Chat ya estaba bastante ebrio, nunca lo había visto así, se veía muy gracioso, para ser honesta.

-Yo creo que sí, al menos que cambies tu forma de ser de cómo eres ahorita- Reí junto con Anne

-Hay… a mí me gustas así amor- Anne comenzó a darle pequeños besos a Chat, me sentí un poco incomoda y bebí una buena porción del vodka para ignorar el momento, pero Anne se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y no se pudo quedar callada.

-Vamos Silver… si Matt estuviese aquí, ya estarías en mi cuarto haciendo cosas- Me sonrojé y la miré sorprendida por lo que me estaba diciendo

-¿Matt? Silver ¿Te gusta el profesor Mattew?- dijo sorprendido Chat

-No… es que… - moría de pena

-Entiendo… no le diré a nadie-

-¡Anne! ¿Le contaste a Chat?- le dije molesta

-No…- interrumpió Chat – No me dijo que era Matt, sólo me dijo que te gustaba alguien prohibido y cuándo dijo Matt deduje que era el sustituto ¿Por qué quién más? Él es guapo y así-

Cerré un poco los ojos y me quedé viendo a Anne para ver su reacción, pero ella sólo estaba bebiendo como si nada estuviese pasando, sin pensar que había metido la pata.

-Confío en ti Chat, sé que eres un buen chico y que no se lo contarás a nadie por favor- Asintió con la cabeza y cambiamos de tema. Ya había caído la noche y llevábamos casi todo el día bebiendo a penas y podía levantarme al baño cuándo lo necesitaba, me sentía apenada estando en ese estado en casa de Anne con sus padres ahí, entonces guardé mis cosas y me despedí de ellos, que siguieron bebiendo. Al salir por la pequeña puerta del jardín, pude notar que había un auto negro, que en pocos segundos arrancó y se fue ¿Un Mercedes?, no, quizá ya estaba lo bastante ebria como para imaginar cosas, subí lentamente las escaleras para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de mi estado, pero en eso mi madre notó mi llegada.

-Silver ¿Esperabas a alguien hoy?- preguntó desde el pie de las escaleras

-No ¿Por qué?- forzaba la voz para que no se diera cuenta de lo ebria que iba

-Es qué había un Mercedes color negro en frente de la casa, no estuvo mucho tiempo pero…-

-Quizá estaban buscando una dirección-interrumpí – Buenas noches- y subí corriendo las escaleras con esfuerzo de no caerme, cerré mi cuarto con seguro y me recargué en la puerta mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo ¿Un mercedes? ¿Color negro? ¿El que vi a fuera? ¿Matt? ¿Qué hacía aquí?. Muchas preguntas inundaban mi mente de nuevo, intenté relajarme y pensar que a lo mejor mi madre se había confundido y que tan sólo había sido otro auto de color negro en busca de alguna dirección o hasta de mis padres. Tomé una ducha y me acosté a dormir, quizá luego se lo contaría a Anne, pero lo más probable es que su respuesta sería: ¡MATT ESTUVO AHÍ!.

Después de un fin de semana extraño me esperaba una semana no muy ocupada, pues iniciarían las actividades extras, como porristas, futbol americano, baile y laboratorio, yo no iba a meterme a ninguna, pues se me hacían sólo pretextos para perder clases. Nuevamente no había visto a Anne en todo el día, pero pensaba topármela en clases de dibujo, al menos que no pensara en irse con Chat nuevamente. Pasaba el día y los salones se vaciaban más cada vez, todos estaban metiéndose en las actividades extras, comenzaba a aburrirme hasta que sonó la campana ¡Dibujo! ¡Mattew! No cabía duda que era la clase que más estaba esperando, además debía ver a Anne para contarle lo del mercedes negro.

Llegué al salón y vi que Anne estaba sentada con Chat hasta atrás, me hicieron señas para que fuera, me dirigí a ellos y decidí contarle a Anne lo del auto, pero para mi sorpresa el profesor Jim Woodring fue quien cruzó esas puertas y no el sustituto de mis sueños, al parecer Jimwoo ya estaba bien y ya no iban a necesitar más de Mattew. Sentí un enorme peso sobre el pecho y unas enormes ganas de preguntar por el sustituto pero no podía hacer eso, no frente a todos, noté que Anne y Chat me miraban serios, como si supiesen lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no quería que se preocuparan, así qué les regale una pequeña sonrisa en signo de que todo estaba bien. Terminó la clase, saludé a el profesor con un abrazo de bienvenida y salí del salón sin decirle nada a Anne, me despedí de ellos y caminé hacía el Audi, recordé el día de los truenos y sonreí ligeramente, puse música y manejé hasta casa.

Estaba haciendo tarea cuándo sonó el celular, era Anne, iba a preguntarme seguramente algo respecto a la clase de hoy…

-Hola Annie- respondí

-Silver, ¿Estás bien? Te noté tan mal a última hora…-

-Annie estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- interrumpí- Era obvio que tendría que irse, es un sustituto, los sustitutos no son por siempre-

-Silver escúchame, no es bueno que te guardes las cosas, el día de la piscina tu madre me habló para preguntarme si no había visto un Mercedes color negro que había estado un rato frente su casa, y discúlpame Silver, dirás que siempre hago mis jodidas conclusiones antes de tiempo pero yo creo que era Mattew, tal vez venía a despedirse de ti… o iba a decirte algo importante… -

-Anne … - intenté interrumpir pero no me dejó

-¡SILVER! Piensa lo que quieras, pero ya te dije que es mucha casualidad lo que pasa contigo y ese tal Matt, además él ya sabía tu dirección si más no me equivoco -

-Sí Anne, la sabe… No me siento bien, gracias por llamar, hablamos luego-

Terminé la tarea, guardé mis cosas y subí al cuarto, me acosté en la cama e hice mis propias conclusiones, quizá Anne tenía razón, quizá debía llamarlo y preguntarle cualquier cosa, me puse de pie y busque la pegatina en el cajón izquierdo, tomé el móvil y marqué el número que estaba escrito, espere y cuando escuché el primer timbre colgué, nuevamente me bloqueaba, no podía hacerlo, me mataba la pena, porque a lo mejor él no sentía nada por mí, quizá simplemente sintió que yo había sido amable con él, pero la manera en cómo me había tratado era especial, estaba tan confundida en esos momentos, una parte hacía caso a las palabras de Anne y la otra se quedaba en mi orgullo, me dejé caer en la cama, puse clocks de Coldplay y cerré los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Ya había pasado una semana sin ver a Matt, Anne estaba molesta conmigo y era cortante, mis pensamientos ya no me torturaban como antes, pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando la hermosa sonrisa del sustituto viniera a mi mente. Ciertamente había tenido la necesidad de llamarlo, pero seguía pensando en que quizá no sería como Anne pensaba, me costaba mucho trabajo creer en las posibilidades de que él sintiera algo por mí.

Mis padres habían organizado una fiesta de negocios, yo sólo había hecho presencia poco tiempo, para después subir a mi habitación, porque sólo era gente que hablaba de negocios y negocios y presumiendo las cosas que adquirían y eso no era algo que me interesaba, por supuesto para mis padres eran temas de suma importancia y entretenidos. Me empezaba a aburrir y Anne había salido con Chat, así que me senté en el sofá de la ventana y comencé a ver a todos los invitados, era gracioso ver la cara de esas personas cuándo veían llegar a alguien con autos más lujoso que los de ellos, en cuanto me distraje un poco sonó mi celular, era un sms de Anne : "Asómate rápido a la ventana" . Para suerte ya estaba ahí, entonces alcancé a ver de nuevo el mismo Mercedes negro de la vez pasada, se estacionó unos segundos y se fue rápido, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte y en seguida sonó el móvil.

-¿Lo viste? Niégamelo- dijo Anne en tono retante

-Lo vi, creí que no ibas a hablarme-

-No me cambies el tema- Anne seguía retándome

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?-

-Sugiero que… termines está mierda ya y cojas la pegatina que te di y le llames y quedes en algo con él- Su tono subía más

-¡Entonces cuelga tu jodido teléfono y déjame hacerlo!- Colgó

Estaba tan molesta con Anne que me dirigí rápido al cajón izquierdo de mi cama y saqué la dichosa pegatina en forma de flor, y comencé a marcar los números rápidamente antes de que me arrepintiera, comenzó a sonar el primer timbre, luego el segundo, y en el tercero hasta que por fin respondió.

-Hola, habla Mattew- Dios, su voz era la perfección en una letra

-Eh… am… yo…- No podía hablar me estaba bloqueando

-Perdón, a juzgar por tú voz de casualidad no eres… ¿Silver?- ¿Qué? Reconocía mi voz, más enamorada no podía estar en ese momento, mis huesos se estaban ablandando por completo.

-Profesor Matt- traté de respirar hondo y calmarme- Será posible que lo pueda ver ahora mismo en algún lugar- Estaba quedando como una idiota por ir literalmente rápido

-Eh… ¡Claro! Ahora estoy en mi apartamento pero nos…-

-Voy en seguida- interrumpí y colgué

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Ni siquiera lo había dejado hablar del todo, y quizá se estaba preguntando como rayos se en donde vive, realmente me había metido en problemas, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar esto y averiguar por qué el sustituto Matt Bomer había sido tan bello conmigo. Rápidamente me puse unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca de chiffon con estampados y unos Jeffrey Campbell negras, me acomodé el cabello un poco, tomé la pegatina guardándola en mi bolsillo y baje las escaleras rápidamente, de momento me encontraba uno que otro conocido amigo de mis padres, cuándo me detuve a saludar a uno de ellos mi madre me hizo señas de que quería hablar conmigo.

-Silver ¿A dónde vas? Son las 9:00 pm y no me digas que vas con Anne porque hablé con su mamá y me dijo que salió con su novio –

-Mamá tranquila, me aburrí y decidí salir a dar la vuelta por ahí-

-¿Por ahí dónde Silver? Si quieres ir a una fiesta puedes quedarte aquí mejor, porque estamos en una-

-No tardaré, y sí tardo entonces llegaré o te enviaré un sms para avisarte, de toda formas nunca te preocupas por mí-

-Haz lo que quieras Silver, llévate el Audi a dónde sea que vayas, sólo no me hagas pasar una escena aquí… cuídate y no bebas mucho- Me dio un beso y me dejó seguir.

Esta vez salí por la entrada, porque la puerta trasera daba hacía el jardín y ahí era dónde estaban todos los invitados, subí al Audi y coloqué la dirección de Matt en el GPS, puse algo de Blondie y aceleré directo hasta el apartamento de Matt. Cuando llegué, el guardia me dirigió hasta el estacionamiento de invitados, caminé hasta el edificio C21, el apartamento de Matt era el #126 hasta el penúltimo piso, tomé el elevador y oprimí el botón que indicaba el número, me sentía decidida y positiva, evitaba bloquear mi mente en ese momento o lo arruinaría todo. Por fin sonó el timbre del elevador que indicaba que ya había llegado, se abrieron las puertas y salí, caminé cinco puertas a la derecha y llegué al apartamento de Matt que daba a una ventana con una hermosa vista de L.A, respiré hondo y toqué el timbre. Después de un minuto salió Matt con unos jeans pegados, una camisa color menta y el cabello un poco alborotado, era más que perfecto, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan natural, en el colegio sólo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con camisas de vestir y pantalones holgados, pero esta vez todo le quedaba a la perfección, los jeans hacían que sus piernas marcadas se notarán y la camisa hacía que su pecho y su abdomen perfecto se marcaran y su cabello tan sedoso como siempre. Pude notar el brillo de sus ojos al verme y la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, sin decir nada se acercó a mí y me abrazó, un abrazo que soltaba una energía especial, sentía como se aferraba, un sentimiento de necesidad quizá.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar- Me dijo Matt mientras me soltaba lentamente

-Está bien…- dije por lo bajo

-¿A dónde vamos? –

-Te apetece irnos en tu auto y comprar un café o algo en Starbucks y charlar dentro?-

-Me parece bien, iremos en el mío, tú auto estará seguro en el estacionamiento de visitas- Cerró la puerta y bajamos nuevamente por el elevador. Nos dirigimos hasta el Mercedes, Mattew se adelantó un poco para abrir mi puerta, asentí con la cabeza y me subí, cuándo encendió en auto puso un CD de MUSE y comenzó con Madness, reí por lo bajo y me sonrojé, siempre me había imaginado un momento con alguien y esa canción, Matt simplemente me volteo a ver y sonrió levemente, pero aún conservaba ese brillo en sus enormes ojos grises.

Llegamos al servicio de autos en Starbucks e hicimos el pedido, Matt pagó por los dos, me dio el mío, el suyo lo colocó en el portavasos del auto, aceleró un poco y se dirigió hasta la calle de un parque poco poblado, se estacionó bajo un enorme árbol y tomó su café.

-Y dime… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos?- Me sonrió

-Para serte honesta… Comenzaba a extrañarte- Le di un sorbo a mi café para evitar entrar en pánico.

-Entonces yo también seré honesto contigo… Fui dos veces a tu casa, pero jamás me armé de valor para preguntar por ti, este es el momento en el que empiezas a pensar que soy un acosador- Rió por lo bajo

-Vi el auto, pero mi orgullo hacía a un lado las posibilidades de que fueses tú, y no creo que seas un acosador… cuéntame un poco de ti- Sonreí brevemente

-Pues… estoy terminando la carrera de administración, por eso vivo aquí, mis padres manejan una empresa en Nueva York, originalmente soy de allá, y lo del sustituto fue por hobbie… Ahora cuéntame un poco de ti-

-Bueno, soy la chica más aburrida que puedas conocer, así que si te aburro sólo dímelo… Pues como sabes estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, prácticamente siempre estoy sola porque mis padres también son empresarios y son dueños de una reconocida empresa aquí en L.A y soy la típica chica inteligente que odia ser inmadura- Suspiré

-No creo que seas una típica chica aburrida Silver, al contrario, me pareces amable, correcta y sobretodo hermosa, para nada aburrida- Me sonrojé cuando Matt dijo todo esto.

-Gracias Mattew-

-Lo mereces- Acarició mi mejilla

-Creo que deberíamos volver- le dije a Matt mientras sentía su cálida y suave mano en mi piel.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hasta el apartamento, un silencio inundó el auto, sólo se escuchaba el cover de Feeling Good por MUSE, esta vez sí empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, al menos sabía un poco más sobre la vida de Matt, pero todavía faltaba aclarar el por qué había sido tan atento conmigo. Llegamos al estacionamiento, Matt tomó su lugar, caminamos hasta el edificio y entramos al elevador y oprimí los botones de nueva cuenta.

-Mattew, hay algo que no te he preguntado todavía… ¿A qué se debe toda tu atención conmigo?-

-Porque eres perfecta…- Comenzó a morderse el labio –Silver, desde que te vi siempre supe que había algo en ti, algo especial, sentía una conexión contigo que me obligaba a protegerte- Lentamente Matt se acercaba más y más a mí, pero se detuvo –Por esas razones y quizás más Silver-

-Creo que no terminaste…- Está vez era yo quien se acercaba a él, veía como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión, pero no me detuve, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y acerque mis labios a los suyos, sentía que me quemaba cada vez más, podía escuchar su respiración agitada haciendo compás con la mía, entonces me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia él para que nuestros labios se tocaran y así comenzara a besarme, posó sus manos en mi espalda mientras la acariciaba lentamente. El timbre del elevador sonó, Matt me soltó, tomó mi mano, nos dirigimos hacia su apartamento, abrió rápidamente y cerró de una patada, me recargó en la puerta y me siguió besando apasionadamente, rápidamente fue bajando hasta mi cuello, besándolo y dando pequeñas chupadas, enterró sus enormes manos en mi cabello y me dirigió nuevamente hacia sus labios, haciendo movimientos con su lengua, lo tomé de la espalda y lo empujé un poco más hacia mí, pude sentir su enorme miembro que empezaba a ponerse erecto, bajé mi mano y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente y apretando un poco –Esto no está bien- susurró Matt alejándose un poco y tratando de regular su respiración agitada al igual que la mía –Mattew por favor, lo deseas tanto cómo yo- y me acerqué nuevamente a él para intentar besarlo pero colocó su dedo en mis labios en signo de que me detuviera –Me encantas, pero no quiero causarte problemas- me miró fijamente, mordí mi labio y lo besé. Me cargo y me colocó en el sofá más grande, era cómodo, comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa y recorrer todo mi estómago llenándolo de besos pequeños para después pasar por mis pechos y subir por mi cuello hasta mis labios hinchados y sedientos de él. Se quitó la camisa, dejando expuesto su hermoso y trabajado cuerpo, Dios era perfecto, lo deseaba más que antes, lo necesitaba, pero tampoco quería ir tan rápido, bajó hasta donde estaba el botón de mis jeans y lentamente lo desabrocho y bajó el pequeño cierre, ayudé un poco a quitármelos, con dos dedos inició a dar pequeñas caricias en mi entrada, estaba empapada, dejé escapar unos gemidos, entonces Matt quitó mi sostén para después comenzar a dar pequeños masajes en mis pechos y apretar un poco mis pezones, más gemidos por mi parte salían en respuesta a sus caricias perfectas y exactas, retiró por completo el sostén y me cargó nuevamente para llevarme hasta su recamara, al llegar me acomodé en la cama para estar más cómoda mientras él retiraba sus jeans, cuándo hizo esto pude notar aún más su erección, su miembro era enorme joder, quería sentirlo y acariciarlo. Quise retirar mis bragas pero Matt se acomodó pronto por mis piernas y con su boca tomó el encaje y las comenzó a bajar para retirarlas, por fin quedé completamente desnuda y gimiendo de necesidad, comenzó a dar besos y chupones en mis piernas hasta llegar a mi sexo, le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas y con su pulgar hacía círculos en mi clítoris, lamía un poco y chupaba, ya estaba lo suficiente mojada para ser penetrada, quería sentir su enorme miembro dentro de mí –Por… favor … dámelo- supliqué, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y retiró su dedo, subió hacia mí para morder mi labio e introdujo su pulgar mojado en mi boca, chupe lentamente, noté como sus ojos se cerraban mientras gemía, sacó el dedo y buscó un preservativo en su cajón, lo abrió rápidamente con la boca, retiró sus boxers y lo colocó en su miembro ya bastante erecto. Abrió mis piernas, se puso entre ellas y entró suavemente –¡Ah!...- grité despacio, era la primera vez que alguien entraba en mi –No iré muy rápido al menos que lo pidas nena- susurró mientras se movía lentamente dentro y fuera de mí, era una sensación exquisita, de momento se inclinaba para darme pequeños besos en el cuello, masajeaba mis pechos y pellizcaba mis pezones, los chupaba y mordía. –Más…rápido- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y mordía mis labios, comenzó a entrar y salir más y más rápido, él gemía más fuerte y yo gritaba y gemía a la vez –Matt… dámelo… así… por favor- suplicaba mientras Mattew aferraba sus manos a mis brazos, estaba a punto de explotar, de repente sentí un calor dentro de mi sexo, ya se había corrido, retiró su miembro, gemimos un poco y se recostó a mi lado y me besó, mis huesos ya estaban más relajados y mi sexo no dejaba de palpitar, Matt era tan bueno en esto. Me puse en sima de su cuerpo desnudo y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, cerré los ojos –Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esto Silver, eres hermosa- enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y se quedó dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Cuando llegué a casa observé maletas en el recibidor, había olvidado por completo que mis padres harían un viaje a Alemania, caminé lentamente para no hacer ruido -¡Silver!- salía mi madre de la cocina cuándo me vio llegar y me habló.

-Prometiste que llamarías- cruzó los brazos

-No encuentro mi móvil, me quedé platicando con una amiga en el parque- Ese había sido el pretexto más estúpido.

-No te creo Silver, pero ¿sabes qué? No tengo tiempo ahora para discutir, tú padre fue a resolver unas cosas a la empresa y me iba a esperar en el aeropuerto, por favor no hagas fiestas aquí mientras no estamos-

-Jamás he hecho una, además la nana estará aquí vigilándome- reí por lo bajo

-¡No Silver!, ¿En qué planeta vives? La nana se tomará unos días, su madre enfermó y debe verla, estarás sola…-

-Siempre lo he estado no me sorprende- susurré

-Sólo no hagas cosas que tengan que ver con problemas legales y eso es todo, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde… Te quiero, cuídate- me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta de prisa.

Siempre que mi madre trataba de reprenderme se bloqueaba, sabía que no tenía cierta autoridad conmigo porque siempre me dejaba sola y mi padre siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo. Subí a mi recamara para tomar una ducha, empecé a recordar la noche pasada, las caricias de Matt, sus besos, su forma prefecta de hacerlo, tan protector, al fin había descubierto que él sentía algo por mí y que no eran suposiciones tontas. Quería contárselo todo a Anne pero a la vez no, era mi mejor amiga pero aun así me sentía algo nerviosa en decirle que había perdido mi virginidad con el sustituto que supuestamente yo no sentía nada por mí, y lo peor del caso era que probablemente me iba a tirar en cara que ella siempre había tenido la razón. Salí de la ducha, sequé mi cabello y me vestí ligero, tomé mi celular y borré las dos llamadas perdidas de mi madre y marqué el número de Anne.

-¿Podrías venir a mí casa?- le dije

-Está bien, voy en seguida- colgó

Anne tardó un poco en llegar, pero por fin escuché el timbre y baje corriendo a abrir, regresamos a la habitación y se sentó sonriendo en el sillón de la ventana.

-¿Y?- sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Lo quieres con detalle o ¿cómo?- Sabía que diría con detalles pero no estaba de más preguntárselo

-No me des vueltas Silver ¿Qué sucedió? Porque estoy segura que siempre sí hiciste algo perra-

Arquee una ceja –Después de que colgaste ayer, me sentí molesta y eso hizo que me armará de valor así que llamé, respondió y prácticamente lo obligué a que nos viéramos en su apartamento-Reí- Llegué y lo único que hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente, después fuimos a un Starbucks y nos quedamos en un parque a charlar y a conocernos un poco mejor, decidí que era buena idea regresar, y cuándo estábamos en el elevador me dejó un poco en claro el por qué era tan amable conmigo…-

-¡Está enamorado de ti!- interrumpió

-¡Tranquila! Déjame terminar…Comenzamos a besarnos y terminé pasando la noche con él- suspiré

-¡La chica aburrida por fin lo hizo con alguien!- Comenzó a reírse –Silver que bueno Dios, estoy emocionada en verdad, sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti porque ¿Quién iba a resistirse contigo? Eres bella e inteligente, eso te hace sexy-

-Si Annie, pero esto es un secreto, por favor nadie, ni Chat deben saberlo-

-Por supuesto que no le diré a nadie pero ¿Qué harán?-

-Pues probablemente nos sigamos viendo a escondidas- sonreí - ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, el Mercedes color negro frente a la casa era él, quería despedirse-

-¡Lo sabía! Pero Anne nunca tiene razón ¿Verdad Silver? –

-Lo lamento, quizá deba escucharte un poco más-

-¿Un poco más?- puso los ojos en blanco –Deberías escucharme siempre- Reímos – Silver debo irme, mis padres querían ir al cine hoy así qué iré a ver qué planes tienen –

-Está bien, te adoro- la abracé

-Yo igual, me alegro mucho por ti Silver- susurró y se fue.

Después de que Anne se fue bajé para ver si la nana ya se había ido, busqué en su habitación pero no se encontraba ahí, finalmente estaba sola, fui hacía la sala para mirar un poco el televisor pero sonó la campanita del timbre -¡Aguarde!- grité. Abrí la puerta pero no había nadie, noté que en el suelo había una rosa y una carta amarrada con un listón blanco, la tomé y miré alrededor pero no había rastros de alguien, cerré la puerta y caminé rápidamente hasta la sala, dejé la flor a un lado y abrí el pequeño sobre que decía: "Nena me gustaría verte ¿planes?". No cabía duda que había sido Matt, dejé la carta en la mesita de café y en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Hola hermosa-

-Mattew- suspiré –¿Fuiste tú verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas?-Comenzó a reírse como un niño pequeño

-¡Hay vamos! … Sal de donde te escondes y ven a aquí-

Después de decir eso se cortó la llamada, pasaron unos cuántos segundos cuándo tocaron el timbre, abrí y era él, lo abrace fuertemente e inhale su perfecto y embriagante olor –Ahora siento que no puedo estar ni un día sin verte-suspiró y acercó sus labios a los míos para besarme a cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-Ven pasa – sonreí como una boba

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No ha sucedido nada?- sonaba preocupado

-No, Matt no te preocupes, mantendremos esto en secreto- coloqué mis manos en su hermoso rostro y el colocó sus manos en sima de las mías.

-No me molesta mantenerlo en secreto Silver, pero ahora siento la necesidad de estar contigo y protegerte aún más, y odio no poder hacerlo porque nos tenemos que ocultar-

-Aprecio que sientas esto, pero si queremos estar juntos hay que mantenernos así- sonreí

-Me enamoras, eres tan perfecta…-

Estando en el sillón coloqué mis piernas entre las suyas para quedar frente a él, inicié a acariciar lentamente su cuerpo marcado, noté que mordía sus labios entonces me acerqué y los mordí, comencé a besarlo, esta vez acariciaba su suave cabello y enredaba mis dedos en el, sentía como su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, bajé una de mis manos y comencé a frotar su miembro por en sima de los jeans, se estaba poniendo duro, entonces Matt empezó a acariciar mis piernas hasta subir por mi vestido y comenzar a masajear mis glúteos, gemí, bajó mis bragas con rapidez, me puse de pie para que pudiese retirar sus jeans y el resto de su ropa, tomó el preservativo que cargaba en la bolsa del jeans y la dejó a un lado, me quité el vestido y el sostén, estando parada frente a él comencé a masajear mis pechos y pellizcar mis pezones, Matt me observaba con una mirada de deseo ardiente mientras frotaba su miembro casi erecto, colocó el preservativo.

–Siéntate sobre mis piernas- ordenó, obedecí, apoyó sus manos en mis piernas y las abrió por completo, colocó su dedo medió en mi sexo mientras dibujaba con el círculos en mi clítoris, me estaba poniendo, introdujo un dedo y luego otro, los metía y los sacaba lentamente, apoyé mis manos en sus rodillas para sostenerme mejor, aumentó la velocidad con sus dedos, mis piernas temblaban cada vez que tocaba partes sensibles. Mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y chupaba mi cuello, me empujó un poco hacía adelante para introducir su miembro en mí –Ah… Matt rápido está vez- le dije con la respiración cortada, estaba muy excitada y el también, inicié dando unos pequeños saltitos para luego hacer movimientos circulares, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y el siguió con el trabajo cargándome de arriba a bajo levemente, recargué la cabeza en su hombro derecho hacía atrás y observaba su rostro que goteaba un poco de sudor –Sil…Silver… ¡oh!- gemía cada vez que aceleraba más sus movimientos, de repente su boca formó una enorme O y se vino en mí, salí de él y se recostó sobre el mueble jalándome hacia él y abrazándome. Después de relajarse un poco se vistió nuevamente y me dio un beso.

-Nena… me dejas sin aliento- sonrió levemente –Debo irme Silver- acomodó su cabello

-No, no te vayas- rogué

-Tengo que ver unas cosas, te tengo una sorpresa pero deberás esperar- besó mi frente

-Cuánto debo esperar-chillé

-Mmmm… poquito lo prometo nena- Me puse el vestido y lo acompañé hasta la puerta, le di un pequeño beso y se fue.

Ahora tenía que esperar para ver la sorpresa que Mattew tenía para mí, me encantaba, estaba tan enamorada de él que en esos momentos podría haber salido y seguirlo hasta su apartamento y dormir con él otra vez.

Tomé una ducha y me puse a leer un poco hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté un poco temprano para preparar mi desayuno ya que la nana no estaba, tomé las llaves del Audi y conduje hasta el colegio. Cuándo llevaba a estacionar el auto noté que había un Mercedes color negro en uno de los lugares exclusivos para los profesores, mi corazón se aceleró, no cabía duda que era de Matt ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo de nuevo por aquí? Tomé mi bolso y camine a zancadas hasta la entrada y pasé a propósito por el salón de los profesores para ver si lo veía, pero no estaba ahí, bajé hacía la dirección y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre y deslumbrando con su hermosa sonrisa, estaba hablando con el director Ramsay sobre algo ¿Pero qué? Quizá tenía que ver con la sorpresa que me quería dar. De repente sentí que una mano que tocó mi hombro, voltee y era Anne que sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Me asustaste idiota!- grité

-Más bien te caché viendo al hermoso que está ahí dentro- Se mordió el labio

-Bájale Anne- entre cerré los ojos

-Es broma Silver-rió-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Eso quiero averiguar pero llegas tú e interrumpes-

-Acuérdate que debes ser discreta amor, y te vez muy obvia volteando a ver hacia la dirección con cara de estúpida enamorada… ven, vamos a clases, ya luego averiguarás que hace aquí- Anne tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta el salón que me correspondía.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada porque no sabía que era lo que Matt estaba tramando, aunque no cabía duda de que la sorpresa tenía que ver con el colegio, me estaba costando mucho trabajo concentrarme, no podía dejar de pensar en la dichosa sorpresa y en lo guapo que se veía Mattew. Después de tanto pensar se me ocurrió que sería buena idea salir y buscarlo antes del receso, pues así no habría mucha gente y podría hablar con él, entonces levanté la mano y pedí permiso para ir al baño, caminé rápido hacia el pasillo 3C para ver si lo visualizaba pero no estaba ahí, de repente sentí una enorme mano en mi brazo y me asusté, voltee rápidamente y supe que era Matt, entones me llevó rápido hasta el pequeño cuarto de intendencia y colocó el seguro.

-¿Qué haces Matt? Nos meteremos en un lío si nos encuentran- bajé la voz para que no nos escucharan

-Silver por dios, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que me estabas buscando?- susurró y me acorraló contra la pared, me sonrojé, de por sí el cuarto era bastante pequeño y con Mattew tan cerca que mi mente comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-Matt no, nos van a descubrir- giré la cabeza hacía un lado para evitar ver sus enormes y provocadores ojos

-Bien, seré breve…-suspiró y sonrió – Hablé con Ramsay, le dije que necesitaba empleo de urgencia y me acomodó como prefecto durante un mes más o menos-

Voltee a verlo y chillé de alegría –Entonces ahora te veré por aquí, me alegro Matt- me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso, bajó sus manos y las colocó en mi cintura

-Nena… esa sólo era parte de la sorpresa, la otra parte tiene que ver con qué voy a castigarte- besó mi cuello –Hoy mismo-

-… Matt- gemí y mordí mis labios

-Mmmm Silver no hagas eso o no querrás que te castigue aquí… -

-Creo que mejor salimos de aquí… debo regresar- le dije prácticamente al borde de la excitación

Abrió lentamente la puerta y miró alrededor por sí había alguien pero seguía vacío, salí corriendo antes que él porque ya me había demorado mucho y ya estaba bastante colorada por su culpa. Entré al salón, noté la mirada amenazante del profesor Worren, no era de mal carácter pero sí bastante estricto en sus clases, evité mirarlo y me senté a leer lo que estaba marcado en la pizarra. Tocaron el timbre y todos salieron al receso mientras yo terminaba de subrayar lo atrasado –Señorita Taylor me lo entrega después- lo miré un poco asustada pero su rostro seguía serio, guardé mis cosas y salí, busqué a Anne para contarle sobre la supuesta sorpresa, claro evitando mencionarle lo del "castigo".

-¡Anne!- le dije con una enorme sonrisa

-Hay pero que feliz se te ve Silver… eso del amor sí que te afecta-

-Descubrí la supuesta sorpresita de Mattew-

-¿Y?-

-Será prefecto durante un mes, convenció a Ramsay- mordí mis labios

-No creo que le haya costado mucho trabajo convencerlo, al parecer le cae bastante bien, es con la única persona con la que se ríe y charla, no hace eso con otro profesor-

-Debe ser porque Matt es lindísimo-

-No lo dudo, ¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde? Me gustaría ir un rato a tu casa, últimamente el ambiente en la mía se torna aburrido-

-Anne hoy es lunes, si quieres ven el Viernes y quizá hasta salimos a alguna parte-

-¡SILVER QUIERE SALIR A ALGUNA PARTE! – Gritó – ¿Mattew que has hecho con ella?-

-¡Cállate Anne!-

Sonó la campana nuevamente para seguir con las clases, entró el profesor de historia, nos puso de actividad leer y contestar unas páginas, metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar el libro que correspondía, lo abrí y cayó una nota pequeña: "En la salida te espero en el salón 35 pasillo 5C. Matt". Suponía que eso tenía que ver con la otra parte de la sorpresa, para mí ya era bastante que fuese el prefecto, verlo todos los días me iba a caer muy bien, aunque fuese a escondidas, pero al parecer él no estaba satisfecho aún. Pasaron las demás clases y por fin sonaba la campana para salir, guardé mis cosas y tomé mi bolso, me dirigí hasta el pasillo 2C y busqué el salón que había escrito, nunca había entado por ahí, quizá había pasado unas veces pero jamás me había fijado que los salones de ahí eran más reducidos. Encontré el salón y entre, habían unos seis alumnos más con aspecto de pocos amigos, tomé un lugar hasta el frente y esperé.

-Buenas tardes- Entró Matt sonriendo pícaramente – Deben saber que están aquí por mal comportamiento pero no quiero ser tan malo con ustedes, sólo les pediré que escriban cincuenta veces su castigo y se podrán retirar- Dio media vuelta y se sentó en el escritorio

Todos los que estaban ahí sacaron una libreta y comenzaron a escribir, yo no sabía si hacer lo mismo o esperar, no estaba entendiendo nada y cada vez que miraba hacia Matt mordía sus labios. No sabía que estaba tramando pero me estaba asustando un poco, pasó una hora y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en los pasillos, al parecer el colegio había quedado vacío, los chicos que estaban de tras mío comenzaron a entregar sus planas y así sucesivamente hasta que no quedó nadie, sólo yo.

-Y ¿Usted no piensa hacer nada señorita Silver?- Matt comenzó a quitarse la corbata azul que llevaba puesta

-Para ser honesta no entiendo nada Mattew- arquee una ceja

-¿No entiende nada? – Se acercó a la puerta y cerró con seguro –Voy a tener que castigarla por no hacer nada y por no poner atención- Caminó hacía donde estaba sentada y me tomó de la mano para que me pusiera de pie

-¿Cómo piensas castigarme?- Me sonrojé

Mordió sus labios y me llevó hacia él, colocó sus manos en mis glúteos y los comenzó a pellizcar fuertemente –Quítate la ropa- ordenó.

Lentamente retiré mi blusa, luego el sostén, desabroché mis jeans y lo bajé junto con mis bragas, saboreó sus labios, me cargó y me sentó en el escritorio –Ponte de rodillas aquí y sostente con los brazos – obedecí y me coloqué de modo que mis glúteos quedaron a vista de él –Ahora si voy a castigarla- sentí sus calientes y enormes manos masajear mis glúteos y pellizcarlos, separé un poco las piernas, de un momento a otro dejé de sentir las manos de Matt para después recibir una palmada –¡Ah!- gemí , y luego otra y sobaba, intenté mirar hacia atrás y vi que se estaba quitando la ropa, me excitaba mucho verlo así –Siéntate aquí Silver- señaló la orilla del escritorio, me senté, se puso de rodillas, abrió mis piernas para así comenzar a chupar y lamer mi sexo, no podía dejar de gemir, su lengua era toda una experta, levantó sus manos para masajear mis pechos. Me dejé llevar por el momento, se puso de pie y tomó su miembro e inició a frotarlo en mi clítoris mojado que no dejaba de palpitar, en eso Matt se detuvo -¿Qué su… sucede?- dije jadeando.

-Creo que escuché unas llaves, vístete y escóndete detrás del escritorio rápido- Me vestí de prisa y me escondí, escuché que Matt abrió la puerta y camino hacia el pasillo, después de unos segundos regreso con alguien.

-Profesor no debería quedarse hasta estas horas aquí-

-Lo siento, es que me quedé ocupado buscando unas cosas pero ya me iré-

-Salga por la puerta libre del estacionamiento porque la entrada ya está cerrada, si necesita algo estaré en el cuarto de intendencia-

-Sí, Gracias Mike- Después de eso logre ver las piernas de la otra persona que salían del salón, Mattew cerró la puerta de nuevo

-Silver ya sal- Comenzó a reírse

-Casi nos descubren, me asusté- crucé los brazos

-Tranquila hermosa, ya nos vamos- Se acercó a mí y me abrazó para luego darme un beso en la frente

Salimos prácticamente corriendo para que no nos vieran, lo raro de todo es que el intendente no se había dado cuenta de mi auto porque estaba detrás de unos árboles y a simple vista no se notaba, me despedí de Matt y subí al auto, conduje hasta la casa. Cuando llegué preparé una ensalada ligera, terminé de comerla y subí a mi habitación, me acosté un rato para relajarme y poderme duchar, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos pero mi móvil sonó.

-Creo que no terminé algo- Era Matt

-¿Quieres venir?- suspiré y empezó a reírse

-No nena, intentemos otra cosa ¿sí?-

-Como qué- me sonrojé sin saber lo que iba a decir

-¿En dónde estás ahora mismo?-

- En mi habitación acostada…-

-Mmmm… lugar perfecto para terminar el castigo, quítate la ropa y abre las piernas-

-…Matt…- tragué saliva, ahora sabía lo que quería hacer

-Hazlo Silver… - Retiré mi ropa, coloqué el móvil en alta voz a un lado y abrí las piernas –chupa lentamente tu dedo medio y comienza a frotarlo en tu clítoris por favor- Hice lo que me pidió con una mano y con la otra pellizcaba mis pezones, amaba esa sensación de calentura en mi cabeza, escuché que Matt gemía alto, él también se estaba masturbando –Sil… ver… vamos … dámelo… dámelo…- metí un dedo y luego otro y comencé a moverlos circularmente dentro de mí, estaban mojados, seguí acariciando mi sexo de arriba a bajo hasta que ya no pude más -¡AH! … Dios Matt- grité cuándo logré llegar al éxtasis –Así nena… así… córrete- gimió Matt.

- Terminó tu castigo, creo que debo dejarte descansar, te veo mañana, eres mía Silver-

-Soy tuya Matt- sonreí y colgué había sido un día bastante agotador, me metí a la ducha, cuando terminé me acosté nuevamente y me quedé completamente dormida. Había olvidado por completo la tarea, últimamente me distraía mucho pensando en Mattew, pero no podía evitarlo, me encantaba pensar en él, era un completo placer hacerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Pasaba ya casi el mes, mis padres ya habían regresado del viaje a Alemania, la madre de la nana había fallecido y mis padres le habían dado más tiempo para su recuperación, por lo habían decidido contratar a otra chica de momento. También le quedaba poco tiempo a Matt cómo prefecto, aunque nada había sido color de rosa a como esperábamos porque desde la llegada de mis padres había sido más complicado vernos, a veces tenía que inventar pretextos estúpidos, varías veces le había propuesto a Matt decir de una buena vez lo nuestro pero simplemente se negaba y prefería mantenerlo así, lo único que me quedaba era llamarle a Anne y pedirle consejos.

-Hola Anne-

-¡Vaya! Después de tanto me hablas, parece que Matt te tiene muy ocupada- dijo en tono sarcástico

-Anne ¿Puedes venir? Necesito que me aconsejes en algo-

-Nuevamente la orgullosa de Silver me sorprende, voy en seguida- Después de un rato llegó.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Silver?-

-Pues ya sabes que llevo como un mes saliendo con Mattew y al principio el plan era mantenerlo todo en secreto y ahora se ha hecho muy difícil mantenerlo así-

-…-suspiró – Silver ¿Supongo que ya hablaste con él?-

-Ya, y me dijo que él estaba muy bien así-

-Pero tú no lo estás… -

-No-

-Pues si ya hablaste con él y no quiso lo mejor es que se acabe-

-¡QUÉ! ¡Anne no!… yo lo quiero y estoy segura de que él igual-

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo quiere seguir manteniendo así? Además si me dices que ya hablaste con él…-

-Anne no quiero terminar con él-

-Entonces no te quejes Silver, si lo quieres, entonces no veo el por qué tu llamada pidiéndome consejos-

-No te pongas así Annie-

-Silver… ¡ya! Si realmente te quiere, que enfrente la realidad y hable con tus padres, yo se qué ellos no te dirán que no créeme, tu madre siempre rogó porque tuvieses un novio- arqueó una ceja- Por qué supongo que al menos lo son ¿no?-

-…-

-Ya veo…-

Anne volvía a tener razón, estaba saliendo con Matt pero él nunca me había pedido que fuésemos novios o algo así, pero a pesar de eso yo lo quería demasiado y no podía terminar con él, quizá debía hablar nuevamente con él y ver si ya había cambiado de idea. Le envié un sms para vernos en un restaurant pequeño y privado cerca de donde vivía. Yo fui la primera en llegar, no había mucha gente en el lugar y agradecía eso porque así me mantendría más tranquila, después de unos diez minutos llegó él, con unos jeans y una jersey blanca y su expresión parecía bastante preocupada.

-Hola nena- Besó mi frente – Necesitaba verte pronto, estaba pensando en ir al cine…-

-Mattew…- interrumpí – Ya no podemos seguir así-

-Silver, ya hablamos de esto antes, no sé qué es lo que te molesta, al principio estábamos bien, recuerdo que fuiste tú quien propuso esto y me pareció una excelente idea-

-Sí, fui yo quién lo propuso pero era sólo por el momento-

-No entiendo, después de todo siempre no las pasamos muy bien- tomó mi mano y acarició mis nudillos con su pulgar –Eres todo para mí ¿Qué debo hace para comprobarlo?-

-Matt no me quejo de tu forma de ser conmigo, me quejo de lo que se supone que estamos haciendo ahora y que ya no podemos seguir así-

-Silver… No encontraba el momento que embonara para decirte algo muy importante pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas de una buena vez - se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y juntó sus pulgares – No he querido seguir más haya con esto no porque no te quiera o no te necesite sino porque debo irme-

-¿A qué te refieres con irte Matt Bomer? ¡Explícate! – una pequeña lágrima se derramó en mi rostro lleno confundido y lleno de frustración

-No no Silver no llores- retiró las lágrimas de mi rostro con sus dedos – No llores hermosa-

-¿Cómo no voy a llorar Mattew? Sí me estás diciendo que te vas a no sé dónde-

-Déjame terminar porfavor… Mi padre enfermó y debo encargarme de los asuntos de la empresa mientras está en su mejoría-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- respiré hondo

-No lo sé Silver- cerró los ojos

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-

-No quería hacerlo aún… Silver esto fue de un día para otro, es complicado, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti ¡LO SABES! En verdad no comprendo por qué reaccionas de esa forma-

-Matt, no tengo ningún problema si te vas, es sólo que pienso que si yo no te hubiese llamado para hablar tú no ibas a decírmelo de todas formas- crucé los brazos y giré la cabeza

-Quiero que entiendas que no quería decírtelo porque te quiero tanto que pensar en separarme de ti me quema por dentro, estaba considerando no ir…-

-¡NO! de ninguna manera Bomer, tienes que ir, no quiero que por mi culpa pase algo peor, no por mí dejes aún lado tu familia-

-No sé si pueda sobrevivir sin ti Silver, no podré, ven conmigo-

-Iría, pero ¿Cómo irme si hasta este momento no hemos resuelto lo nuestro?- aguanté las lágrimas y me puse de pie, Matt procedió a ponerse de pié también – Suerte con tu viaje Mattew, espero tu padre mejore- y salí a zancadas del restaurant hasta mi auto y conduje lo más rápido y lejos de ahí, las lágrimas caían de mi rostro imparablemente, sabía que Matt debía ir, pero lo que odiaba era que simplemente no había sido honesto y que no habíamos resuelto nada del problema y que el aún seguía pensando de la misma forma de siempre.

Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, me recosté boca abajo en la cama y me solté a llorar, quizá estaba siendo dramática, o caprichosa, o quizá no tenía ni idea de lo que era una verdadera relación y de la paciencia que hay que tener, pero estar así con Matt me ponía muy mal, prácticamente él era el amor de mi vida, mi primer amor, y ahora lo iba a perder por haber sido una completa idiota y reclamarle por algo sin mucha importancia, aunque yo sólo lo hacía para así poder estar más tiempo con él, eso era lo único que quería, pero sólo había logrado dejarlo todo peor y para colmo ya no lo iba a ver por un tiempo.

-¡Silver! ¿Estás bien?- tocó mi madre la puerta

-Sí, déjame sola- sequé mis lágrimas y me senté en la cama

-Ábreme, por favor- abrí rápidamente y me tiré nuevamente a la cama y cubrí mi rostro con una almohada en forma de corazón, mientras mi madre se sentaba en el sillón de la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres?- chillé

-Silver, no me respondas así-

-Viniste a regañarme ¿o cómo?- dije entre dientes

-No, quiero saber que tienes… sé que no he sido la madre que quisieras pero ahora que te veo así ¿Por qué no intentar?- acarició mi pierna

Quité la almohada de mi rostro –No creo que entiendas mi problema, además si te digo me juzgarás-

-¿Cómo sabes que te juzgaré? Amor es amor Silver-

-¿Cómo sabes que es sobre amor que lloro?- enterré mis dedos en mi cabello

-Lo presiento, vas a contarme ¿sí o no?-

-Hay alguien con el que he estado saliendo, pero lo hemos mantenido en secreto porque no estábamos seguros de la reacción de los demás…-

-¿Y qué dirían los demás a una relación de noviazgo Silver? No hay nada de malo en eso-rió

-Salgo con un sustituto del colegio-

-…- el rostro de mi madre se tornó un poco colorado - ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?-

-Por qué sabría tu reacción… quiero que sepas que lo quiero y no pienso dejarlo-

-No voy a pedirte que lo dejes, pero dime… es mayor ¿verdad?, ¿vive sólo?, ¡te obligó a algo!…-

-¡Basta! No me obligó a nada, y sí es algo mayor, no mucho, es joven y atractivo, es simplemente perfecto y una persona bellísima, no es un acosador ni nada-

-¿Quién es? Cuéntame un poco Silver, estoy… bueno es… es raro para mí-

-Se llama Mattew Bomer, de hecho me platicó que sus padres han hecho convenio con ustedes-

-¿Bomer?, mmm si sé, sus padres son excelentes personas, bueno Silver no estoy en contra de que salgas con él, sólo que debiste decirlo antes, nadie puede interponerse en el amor, si dices que es bueno contigo, yo lo apruebo-

-¿Enserio?- Abrasé a mi madre y volví a llorar –Te necesito ahora, lo quiero tanto mamá, y lo voy a perder por mi inmadurez y mi poca tolerancia-

Mi madre correspondió el abrazo mientras terminaba de contarle todo entre llantos y sollozos, agradecía mucho que mi madre se interesara por primera vez en mi vida, y también me aliviaba saber que aceptaba lo mío con Matt, ahora sólo faltaba esperar un tiempo y dejar que las cosas secarán un poco.


End file.
